


Walls & Bridges

by bluejaygays



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Emotional Hurt, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Mention of Death, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejaygays/pseuds/bluejaygays
Summary: “I wasn’t supposed to be here, I wasn’t supposed to be with you. All of this, it means no good. You can live a fantasy if you want, but if I were you I would take my head off the clouds for once.” And the words sting, and they hurt more than they should. He didn’t know. There wasn’t a single possibility of him knowing about something like this. "He didn't mean it." he thought, while pacing from one side to the other. His hands would grasp his own hair nervously, his breath was already quick in his chest, while he could feel some light spams. Surely seems like Donghyuck was quick to find his breaking point. Ironically it is the fact he is the one who lend his hand and help catching all of his broken pieces and fix him for good.Or, your adored cliché arranged marriage plus enemies to lovers where two people need to learn to live the changes, learn how it is to watch your beliefs and values being twisted and learning how to listen to your heart and being guided for it. At least for once.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Walls & Bridges

**Author's Note:**

> well, hello there my dear :-)  
> this is the first fanfic i've written and english is not my first language, so i apologize previously for any mistakes.  
> please, enjoy the reading experience and please let me know how you feel about!  
> have a nice day!

Renjun had always heard that being the youngest son contemplated a series of privileges. This so-known youngest child was always the most spoiled, usually managed to be the center of attention more easily and would be presented with more understanding and delicate attention after the parents had already experienced the mistakes and successes with the firstborn. That’s how it should be, it was what he’s heard after all.

He wondered if these stories were similar to great fables or fairy tales, fictional stories coming from and being exclusive from a world of imagination, he knew it wasn't, but sometimes he thought about the possibility of it to comfort himself. No, he wasn’t criticizing his situation. He knew and recognized that he had always been a very privileged boy and that he received several excellent opportunities and great education, but the cold and inhospitable treatment he received from his mother left him confused, this made him raise different questions and inconclusive reflections that accompanied him like a shadow throughout his life.  
There were many things that he valued in his life, despite the fact that his mind provided these delusions and emptiness, he was able to hold practically everything with great affection in his heart. He was always full of love to donate and store, even if it was not reciprocal. “Maybe, one day it will be my ruin” this was what he thought.

He loved his family, especially his older brother. The boy had always been his greatest example and source of true admiration and partnership. He found in him a confidant for life. He spent most of his good memories beside him, found refuge and protection by his side in the sad days and moments of fear, and he was a remarkable and significant reminder that at the end of the day he would have someone by his side, someone who accepted and loved him simply for being who he is, someone willing to give not only his hand but his whole arm regardless of the situation that afflicted him. He loved his residence, a huge palace that was aesthetically well planned, and with each wing containing a decoration that encompassed different styles. He loved his room, the window with the big balcony that pointed towards the lake and the garden. There, especially at night, he was always welcomed with a refreshing breeze. "It's the wind of change" he thought. Somehow, this contact with nature, the contact with the force of inanimate and immaterial things on his skin and in his being brought comfort. Sometimes when he needed a hug the most, it was nature the one who embraced him. The hug of a mother who he dreamed so much about, instead he was carried out by mother nature. He loved the company that he would find in his house, his servants, his guards, the relatives who had sporadic visits, and he also loved his parents. It didn’t matter if he didn’t shine in their eyes, for him and in his vision, they were perfect. He couldn’t wish otherwise, his admiration was huge and he didn’t recognize any limits of amazement. It is so easy to get attached to something and enjoy it, it is a shame when it is not a two-way street, it doesn’t goes both ways, “but that's okay, it's life” he thought. If he stopped to think about all the things he didn't have, the boy would continue to feed the shadow, that cloud of smoke in his head for eternity. That burden would cloud his thoughts and pains all the time. He only did his best in all situations; it was enough for him. He remembered all the happy details, no matter how small, he was conquering in his heart and memory those little gifts that he received during his life, these brought him strength and motivation. In spite of everything, it was not possible to ignore forever one or several actions done by a good heart, right?

About those things he loved, he found himself in one of them at the present moment. His bed was big, very spacious, soft and comfortable. His sheets were always very well washed and with a marvelous smell. His pillows were of the best feathers so as the high quality satin of the bed coverings, and the fabric of the musket that was at the ends of his bed, because he used to keep him stuck, it was likable to enjoy the breeze and the night shivers that had caused him in the early hours. The young prince woke up, blinking his eyes slowly, then stretching from side to side, allowing himself to roll from side to side on his icy bed, his skin was already almost constantly at a colder temperature, maybe it was for that habit of keeping everything always cool and practically becoming one with the local temperature, almost like an ectothermic animal, but saving your moments of heat to a lesser extent. He liked the cold a lot, found comfort and, strangely, a part of himself, a part of his personality.

He didn't have much time, especially today, to make his morning thoughts gathering routine. He always took advantage of his first moments of conscience to take a himself time, after all, he could only proceed with prudence and responsibility if he went over all his small daily goals in his mind. Today was a special day and much awaited by him, it would be the day that he would finally be reunited with his brother. As the eldest and natural successor to the crown, it was very common for him with a certain regular frequency to be sent on international and national, diplomatic, or leisure trips. His brother had the right to be able to space out in any way and when he wished it. Renjun did not feel bitter for Sicheng in any way, he was his dear brother, and if there was someone who deserved to take advantage of life's great opportunities it was him, but he could not avoid moments of envy when he imagined himself in his place and is included in the same opportunities.

There was a knock at the door, with his servant Junseo announcing his presence and asking for his entrance.

“Please come in, Junseo” Renjun replied with a sigh, supporting himself with his elbows and directing his body towards the door, physically showing his attention directed to the entrance of his confidant in the room. Junseo is just over a decade older than him. He was created and educated with the purpose of fulfilling an exceptional performance for his protection and usefulness, he was almost a multifunctional. He was an excellent bodyguard, he was a friendly companion and an efficient servant to assist in his tasks and commitments. He was the only one with a position of such importance and breadth directed to him. And above all, it was like having won the lottery, because since he was assigned to his exclusive role of protecting and instructing the young prince, he proved to be a faithful companion, keeping his little adventures in secret. He also proved to be very understanding, respecting his desires, his personal space and besides all that, he was also more than a pleasant companion for conversations and to confide desires and thoughts. He was certainly one of the things he was grateful for, Junseo was certainly a significant part of these things which he was grateful to be a part of in his life.

“Good morning, Majesty. I just came to inform you that today it will be vaguer. Your brother has now returned safely to the palace and your parents waits for you for a family breakfast.” Junseo said everything with a small smile. Sicheng was a much-loved prince and his future king. His presence was always able to warm all the hearts he touched. And even if he had not returned from a long or significant journey, everyone felt commemorative and grateful to have his prince regent back at the palace.

“Yeah, yeah, just in time ... It's really good news and therefore the perfect way to start a new day.” He sighed with a smile while rubbing his eyes in order to keep himself awake and remove his paddles.

“Well, as your Highness the Queen wishes, your bath is already prepared as usual. Please, Your Majesty has asked you to hurry as everyone is already gathered down there. If I may ...” he bowed and left the room.

Renjun quickly entered in the bathroom attached to his room and removed the candles that were near the windows. He has the habit of placing them closer to the floor and the bathtub, where they would not risk being extinguished by the wind, at most only supposed to be extinguished by splashing water. As it was already natural for him, Renjun made a mental note to pay attention to it and take extra care. After strategically and carefully positioning them to avoid disasters and being even more delayed, he opened the windows allowing him to feel the chill coming from the breeze meeting his skin as he slid his robe off his skin. This characteristic routine of his has been the source of several complaints and scoldings. Eventually, the prince would get the flu because this mixture of cold and being wet, it was like playing with fire or Russian Roulette, the chances of this practice being successful were not high, but it was something he felt a kind of small pleasure. “This is all imprudence, that boy, I honestly don't know what to do. I don't know if his head is in the clouds, but he doesn't live in conformity here. We talk and expect something to be listened, but it seems that not even half is capable of being understood.” Queen Jing, his mother, said. Perhaps, deep inside, he dreamed of a day when his mother noticed him sick and weakened, he would receive so much attention and affection just like his brother received a little extra when he was in these conditions or in general. The problem was deeper after all, his brother has always been an example of vitality and well-being, while Renjun was a more delicate man, not weak or of worrying health, but hosts of casual misfortunes.

He followed his bath gently, dedicating much less time than usual to his reflections, but with good reason. Today there was nothing to think about much, he was going to be inspired by the newcomer and copy his behavior of losing his worries a little. After all, it was a day of infinite possibilities for happiness. The day he longed for. Other thoughts could make their appearance later, now his focus had name and would let him be guided by the satisfaction of the return of his best friend and brother.

After his shower, he putted on his clothes and fixed his hair, he hurried himself and smiled while pacing down the stairs. He passed through the spacious corridors towards the dining room, almost euphoric longing for the moment of reunion that was sooner by every second. His heart, his breathing, and his steps were synchronized in the same vibration, it was an adrenaline shock provided by the simple happiness in its purest form. Seeing a loved one was able to revitalize any mood. What delight were the sensations that love provided on the physical and mental plane. When he finally reached the room of his final destination, he stopped breathlessly leaning against the door with a majestic smile on his face. Sicheng was talking to his father in a lively conversation, he had not yet grasped what was being discussed between the two of them, but just hearing the laughter announcing the radiant climate in his home was enough for him to receive much more then he asked for his day. His mother, Jing, held a glass of juice high while she looked affectionately at her son. Renjun can see that for this special occasion the breakfast table was more crowded than usual. There were visible fruits in addition to the ordinary ones of the season, imported fruits, towers of small colorful and different sweets, towers of canapés, cold cuts and a variety of pieces of bread and pates on the table, accompanied by so many drinks that they would be able to please and serve for the greatest possible diversity of guests. Milk, coffee, teas, juices and wine, liquor, and whiskey were also available. It was difficult to point out a vacant spot on the beautifully decorated table, at first glance, anyone who arrived and was faced with that view might wonder if there would be any visitors or special guests, well, that day's specialty was all devoted to the return of His Majesty Sicheng, a modest celebration for the brilliance of the crown.

Laughing while telling some of his adventures abroad to his father, Sicheng looked away and could find his brother with his eyes shining and smiling at him. “Renjun, are your feet frozen in the snow? What are you doing wasting your time? Come here right now!” He said with a defiant smile on his face. He missed his brother, he had wanted to take him for some adventures and discoveries by his side, he was his best friend. Unfortunately, during all his attempts his mother appeared with some excuse related to obligations that Renjun had to fulfill in his domestic duty, in pursuit of his excellence. He hoped and wished very much for his brother be soon also able to enjoy those moments that led to the realization and experimentation of life, after all the boy could not continue living through books, it is very easy and cruel get lost in the track in reality, however hard it was to face the reality, it is what kept everyone sane. While making a mental note of these ideas in his head, he tried not to break his smile, he did not want the youngest to detect any hesitation or concern from his part, after all, he was his older brother, he should be his most precious good example, at least in most of the time. And he held out his hands to signal a hug.

“For the Gods, Renjun. Are those manners? What went through your head? Forget it ... I don't even want to know; certain things have no way at all.” Jing complained about with a disapproving look, and soon turned his eyes and attention to some other point, she would not be stressed anytime soon, not so soon.

Renjun just ignored the comment. Commonly it would make him rethink or would be like automatic brakes on his attitudes, but he was still enveloped in an aura of pure happiness and satisfaction. For a moment could put the rest of everything aside. And so, he went into his brother's arms. It was comfortable that feeling of home, to find again such a pure, true, and comforting feeling surrounding you. Regardless of whether he was already used to it, or if his brother wasn’t away for a long time, he had missed more than he could describe.

While watching the scene, the King gave a small smile satisfied to see his children sharing this moment of goodwill. The King was more of a reserved and a passive man for his wife's wishes and sayings, but in the end, he tried to strive to be a good man, a good protector for his kingdom, and a good father for his children. Renjun settled in the chair next to Sicheng, who was next to his father at one end, while Jing was at the opposite end. When settling in, placing the napkin and being served, when he was carrying a bunch of grapes in his mouth, his brother confides in a low tone close to his ear “I have many news, brother. You can’t even imagine the kind of things that have happened over the past few weeks ...”


End file.
